Percy Jackson and the Giant Gummy Bear Thief
by JUBAKA
Summary: Dionysus' giant gummy bear has been stolen and he accuses Percy for taking it. What will Percy do?
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Giant Purple Gummy Bear Thief

Hello again. It's me, Percy Jackson. The son of Poseidon, the _only_ son of the sea-god at Camp Half-Blood, and the hero. Also surprisingly, I'm 17 and alive which is good. Right now it's summer break which I'm glad about.

Today I'm going on a date with Annabeth and we're going to watch a movie called Warm Bodies. The movie is about a zombie guy that doesn't eat people. That's all I know for now. Oh, don't misunderstand me. I'm not even excited about the movie. I'm just excited about seeing my wonderful girl, but whatever floats her boat, I deal with it.

* * *

I checked my phone to see what time it is. It's two minutes after 7 pm which was the time we were going to meet each other but I understand though. Annabeth is just coming from her Dad's in San Francisco. Yesterday she told me that she left yesterday and should be coming today. She planned to go on a date with me and after we would go to Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" I snapped out of my thoughts and see Annabeth calling at me from a distance. I smiled, "Hey!" and she ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"I've missed you," I said. Annabeth did too. "Alright, ready to go watch the movie?" She asked. I nodded and we walked toward the movie theatre.

* * *

It's been a few minutes into the movie. We were eating popcorn, drinking our drinks, watching the movie and Annabeth already had her head leaning on my shoulder. In a minute we laughed at the movie. I expected the movie to be all love gushy like Twilight but it's not. It's funny and got more action and it got me liking the movie a bit. (Don't ask me where I watched Twilight)

'_Percy.'_ I heard my name being whispered. I looked at Annabeth to see if she called my name. She looked like she was into the movie so I pretty sure it wasn't her. I mentally shrugged and went to take a sip of my drink.

'_Percy.'_ I heard it again. I looked down at my drink to see a Chiron in my drink. I almost spat out my drink. "Percy what's wrong?" Annabeth asked, taking her eyes off the movie.** SSSH!** Some people went, telling us to shut up. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

I pointed at my drink. "Huh? Chiron what are you doing here?" She asked.

'We received an _IM_' I said in my head.

"_Oh Annabeth, you're with Percy. That's good. Anyways sorry to disturb you but something bad happened lately so I think it's time that you start head to the camp right away."_

Then the _IM _disappeared.

"Aw, we were almost done with the movie" Annabeth pouted. She took a deep sigh and started walking towards the exit and I followed along. We're now going to Half-Blood earlier than we planned. I wonder what happened at the camp.

We were then outside. Annabeth looked around making sure no one was there. She reached out into her purse she brought along and took out a Drachma. "That's the first time I saw you with a purse," I smirked. She blushed a bit, "Shut up Seaweed Brain." She threw the Drachma on the ground and a taxi popped out.

We got in. "Where too?" The 3 gray sisters asked at the same time. I groaned 'Oh no, not again' I taught. "Camp Half-Blood Hill" Annabeth replied. I held on to the car handle as much as I can. Annabeth, too.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, I heard about the god of wine," Wasp said as she was driving. As I heard her mentioned him I had opened my ears and while still holding on to my dear life, "What about him?" I questioned.

"Apparently something precious to him is stolen?"

"Stolen?" I asked, curiosity coming to me more?

"Yes, stolen young boy," Tempest said.

"Who cares about that now, I need my tooth!" Anger yelled, trying to grab the middle sister's tooth.

"Your tooth? What about my eye?" Wasp asked out loud reaching over to Anger. The car started to swerve left to right, making me and Annabeth hold on tighter.

"Guys! Remember last time with the eyeball?" I asked, not daring to puke. The three sisters stopped their fight for a moment. "Now hurry up and give Wasp the eyeball before we die!" I yelled out, scared to death the taxi might crash at any moment now. Anger quickly gave Wasp the eyeball and she started to drive a bit better but still having the car swerve.

"Annabeth, why did we even have to take this taxi?" I whined, sounding like a baby.

"Because Chiron said that we had to go to camp immediately and this was the fastest transportation."

"Well next time let's think of something else."

* * *

We finally arrived at Camp Half-Blood. I rushed out of the taxi and knelt down to the ground, hugging it, so glad that I'm here alive and in one full piece. Annabeth came after but she was more clam than me… How embarrassing.

"Thank you," she said to the Gray Sisters as she gave them Drachmas. She started to walk towards me who was still hugging the ground. "Get up See Weed Brain, it's alright. Now we got to go and see Chiron to see what has happen. I nodded and we started to walk towards the Big House in the camp.

"Do you think it's got something to do with Mr. D's stolen item?" I asked Annabeth.

"Possible chance, but I wonder what's stolen from him."

"We'll find out," I said.


End file.
